This invention relates to a means for securing a door and preventing the door from being opened from the outside.
Doors have typically been secured with either a dead bolt or a chain from the door to the door frame. A dead bolt can be broken by forcibly turning the doorknob. Also, anyone with a master or duplicate key can easily unlock the dead bolt. A chain can be broken by a sharp kick or blow to the door. Picking the lock and other such means are other commonly known methods for opening a locked door.
There have been some devices designed to place behind a door so as to forcefully fit between the doorknob and the floor. Some of these devices have had the disadvantage that a sharp blow to the door would dislodge the device or break a joint therein. Others of these door guards require extra pins or locking devices to secure the door.